Or Why Stiles Said 'No'
by recombiantDNA
Summary: So ever wonder what our favorite characters would do when faced with an oncoming Big Bad, like the original Big Bad? First Evil? Watch the slow build up to the war that will unite favorite characters, first chapter Teen Wolf and The vampire Diaries, second chapter is Merlin, Twilight, Supernatural, and Heroes, third chapter is Lost Girl, Teen Wolf, Merlin and Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything!

This is a precursor to my on going story Rebuilding the family... which will be renamed and put into another category.

Stiles is just the bee's knees and I love him. This is why he said 'no' to Peter!

No pairings in this!

And a huge THANK YOU to Tamnation for being an awesome beta! Thank you for your time and energy!

* * *

He hadn't wanted to go; however, his dad didn't want to go alone this time. It was only for the weekend so he wasn't away from everything for very long, and Scott really couldn't do anything stupid over the course of two days. Really…or could he? Stiles was very much doubting that right now as he sat in the car with his dad who was singing to old country songs. His dad was going to help on some case with a Sheriff Forbes in Viringia. Apparently, they had been old friends or something like that. Elizabeth Forbes's husband had left because he'd finally come out of the closet and Stiles had been threatened that if he let a joke slip about that, he was dead.

They were headed to Richmond Virginia before going to a place called Mystic Falls. According to his dad they had family in Richmond or something, but he didn't pay attention when his father told him the details. They had stopped in the middle of town and the sheriff let Stiles off to do whatever he wanted for a few hours telling him that he'd be at the local sheriff's department. Stiles walked to the nearest internet café and sat down pulling out his laptop. He decided to do more research for Scott. He thought _everything would be so much easier if he had access to the Argent's library_. He wasn't sitting for long when someone who was sitting behind him asked a question.

"Lycans huh? The advanced species of werewolves. Mythology buff?" questioned the blue eyed male.

Stiles turned around, "research for a novel. There's a difference?"

"Yea, lycans aren't swayed by the moon. They're more like shifters; however unlike shifters their bites transmit the curse," the man had turned his chair all the way around now.

"Werewolves are enslaved by the moon, changing while it's full. Both can be born into the life, the disease or curse is activated in born lycans or werewolves after they cause the death of an innocent," he was smiling really into the conversation now.

"But all that is from ancient myths so across the countries the information may change," he said shrugging his shoulders, as in 'what can you do about that'.

"Whoa, you're like an encyclopedia. What about their humanity or whatever?" asked Stiles as he was staring a little slack jawed at the man.

"Their souls are fractured, or non-existent, like other immortal beings. Their souls neither go to heaven or to hell."

"So like purgatory?" asked Stiles.

"Yea, I guess that's what it'd be called. But weres or lycans will look, feel, and act like a normal person, so they would still have their humanity," he laughed, "I've never met one, so I don't much about their personalities."

Stiles laughed nervously as well, "Yea, I guess they're a bit hard to come by."

"Slater," the man said, holding his hand out.

"Stiles" said Stiles, shaking Slater's hand.

Slater looked up, "I'll be back to continue this highly amusing conversation, I just have a meeting with a friend."

Stiles watched as Slater walked over to a tall, dark-haired man and a golden-skinned woman. They started talking in hushed tones and moved to a table a ways off from where Stiles was sitting. It was almost tempting to eavesdrop but he just continued with the information that Slater gave him and cross-referenced other mythologies.

Panic erupted a few moments later when something like a bomb went off and Stiles felt pain. _The window has busted_, his mind supplied as he slumped from his chair. The pain he felt was coming from his neck. He reached up to feel it and only touched a warm sticky substance. He was gasping for air. He looked at the others on the ground and saw two people burning. The woman who was talking to Slater was screaming as she brunt, but a moment later she was picked up by the dark-haired man. The other person burning was Slater and no one looked like they were going to go to his rescue. Stiles, with what little strength he had left, made his way over and dragged Slater to the shadows. His sight was getting hazy and he thought he saw Slater healing. However, due to the blood loss, he was sure he was hallucinating. Stiles saw black and he was dead for sure.

An hour or so later…

"Hey champ, how are you?" asked Slater. He was standing over Stiles with a cup of something steaming.

"Like," Stiles was about to say 'death' but decided against it as that wasn't really how he was feeling, though he definitely should be feeling it. "I feel good…" that's when the memories hit him "I was, you were…" he stopped then said, "bleeding from my throat, really heavy. You were burning and then you started healing. What? How is that possible?"

"You were bleeding, you were almost dead. I saved you, but you don't need to know that so…" Slater sighed and said, "You were just knocked out from the window accident. You haven't been out for long. Go find your father. We never had this conversation."

"Wow, that window thing was crazy, I should find my dad. Thanks for the help Slater," said Stiles, gathering his stuff and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey dad," said Stiles finding his father where he said he'd be.

"Son, we combed that internet café looking for you. I tried calling, what happened?"

Stiles looked at his phone which was on silent and saw the missed calls, he answered "Just the usual, hanging out, met someone, got knocked out. He took me to his. I wasn't out long was I?" Only then did he hear how bad that sounded. "But I'm good; he was just being a Good Samaritan. I'm fine."

His father sighed and looked at him "Okay. Well we're going so get in the car."

Stiles nodded and followed his dad out.

* * *

They'd been in the car for two hours or so, when they came across the sign 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. The bridge that the sign hung over was a complete death trap. He might've said this aloud at the face his father pulled but he wasn't sure as he got no response. They were passing small stores the town looked to be nice, quiet, and normal. The duo made their way to the Forbes house.

"Liz!" said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Jon, it's nice to see you. The founders' council will be excited that your here!" said Liz Forbes, just as happy to see the other sheriff. "Caroline, they're here!" she shouted.

"No need for shouting mom, I heard them," this came from a beautiful, blond Barbie of a girl. She had a smile on her face and bright blue eyes. "Caroline," she said, sticking her hand out to the Stilinskis.

"Jon," said his father.

"Stiles," he said, shaking her hand after his father.

"Great, well I'm going. Bye mom."

"Stiles, why don't you go check out the area, hang out and what not. Liz and I have some stuff to talk about."

"It's not going to be over the phone or someplace that I can overhear is it?"

"No, no it's not. Bye Stiles," said Jon giving his son the look which said 'this is police business and you should stay out of it'.

The young man sighed and walked out of the house. He decided to just walk around and check out the stores tomorrow, so that the excitement of being in a new town wouldn't wear out before the next night. He was lost in his mind, going over the details that Slater had told him. This was information that he hadn't known yet. He wasn't paying attention and walked into someone. He looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Caroline?" he asked.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

Stiles looked around, "I got lost?" he looked back into her eyes and saw fear, before he could turn around to see what it was, a voice said "He was with Slater," and Stiles felt hands on his head and then there was black again.

* * *

"It was Elijah," Caroline was saying as Stiles sat up suddenly gasping for air. He was in a strange room and surrounded by unfamiliar people. Two guys and two girls as well as Caroline, "Well… who saw that coming? That totally wasn't my fault."

"Why does my head hurt… oh, god! I'm dead! Twice-ish in one day! Who are you people? Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh great, another one that talks too much," said the dark haired man that Stiles recognized from somewhere.

"How did this happen?" asked the pretty brunette.

"I saw you earlier today," said Stiles to the dark haired man, "You were talking to Slaaaa…. Oh god, shit, he was burning and I was bleeding. From the neck, he said he saved me…" Stiles said, trailing off as he looked around.

"Then he must've given you his blood after the café explosion. It was only a few hours ago, so the blood was still in your system when you died. So you have two choices, die or feed. You're in transition right now. You have to decide if you want to become a vampire," said the other man who was definitely a little prettier than the dark haired man.

"You're crazy," said Stiles. He got up to leave, but when he walked through the light from the window and he jumped back clutching his hand to his chest where it had burned.

"I can make him a daylight ring, if he decides to change," said the dark skinned girl.

"What does this mean?" asked Stiles, "I have friends who need me. My dad, I'm the only thing he has left."

"Stiles, I'm the only thing my mom has as well. Plus she hates vampires, I still can't face here. There's a werewolf, Tyler; he's the only thing his mom has as well. We can't tell our parents because they're supposed to protect this town from supernatural beings like us," said Caroline, "I've killed someone and I liked it. But we can help you, you don't have to kill."

Stiles was looking at Caroline, "Werewolves, will they be able to tell?"

"Only if they know what to smell for," said the nicer man, "We know about your… wolf problem. They'll never have to know and you can continue helping them. We kind of had a peek inside your head while you were, well dead. You can be with your dad and help your friends, or you can die."

"I… I want to live," Stiles said quietly.

Caroline nodded, "Well, we haven't got too long before you leave. We don't have much time to help you, but remember that not killing humans will be easier if you don't want to kill," she looked toward the two other girls in the room, "Bonnie, Elena?"

"Great, the choices include our witch or the Petrova doppelganger. Couldn't we have a less important human here?" asked the dark haired male from earlier, Stiles was beginning to think this man could only talk in sarcasm. He should have some witty comeback but the thought of being a vampire was over-whelming and his head was throbbing so he was silent.

"I'll do it, Bonnie can focus on the daylight ring," the brunette who must be Elena stepped forward and nodded at the two males and Caroline. The blonde ran and came back with blood bags. Stiles eyes turned dark as he too stepped forward avoiding the sunlight and lowered his head to her raised arm. After three gulps he flung himself backwards, Caroline and the nice male pushed him against the wall until he calmed down. Just in case he wanted to attack. His breathing calmed and they handed him the blood bags.

"I'm…fine," he said, finally opening his eyes.

"I have to go to Tyler's tomorrow, but I can take him out tonight and give him lessons," said Caroline. Bonnie had come over to him and handed him a ring, Caroline pointed "That will allow you to go out during the day, to act normal. We have to be quick in acclimatizing you," she nodded to them all and grabbed his hand and ran.

"He's not bad for a noob," said Damon, "His memories of him talking, god I would've snapped his neck again."

"No you wouldn't have," said Elena looking at him.

* * *

The two were walking through the woods together and Caroline started talking calmly. "When I was turned a few months ago, Stefan was the one who helped me. We can be killed by a wooden stake to the heart or beheaded. Vervain and sunlight weakens us and we need to be invited inside. We have super strength, speed, mind compulsion, heightened senses. Immortality, of course and we have an awesome healing ability. You'll have to be careful around your werewolf friends, though. If they bite you, you will die. Die permanently and I've been told it's very painful."

"So now I need to feed on humans to live? I'll live forever and if I take this ring off in the sun, I'll die? And I'll have to steer clear of vervain, like it were toxic and well, vervain is toxic. What the hell is vervain? No, sharp, pointy sticks. Got it, stakes bad. And I'll have to concentrate on not eating the girl scouts selling cookies because hey, now they are the cookies. Will I be able to eat normal food or will I have to avoid eating in front of people? Avoid eating in front of people, of course I will, I can't eat in front of people, eating people in front of people is probably rude…" he was cut off mid rant, he had been speaking pretty quickly.

"Shut up Stiles," said Caroline, giving him her queen bitch glare.

"Shutting up now," said Stiles.

"Stefan tried getting me on the bunny diet but I couldn't do that after I had killed someone. I live off of blood bags; oh and our blood can heal people."

"Which is how Slater saved me, shutting up now," he quickly said as he saw her give him the look again, Stiles decided that all pretty girls could give this look as Caroline and Lydia had it down, it was something he would look into.

"You'll have to be careful when you feed. You can't give in to the bloodlust. I'm not going to give you some bullshit line about appreciating your prey. They're human and life is precious. They have lives and families. Whatever you do, do not turn off your humanity. Bonnie has vampire trust issues; if you go on a rampage she'll unspell the ring. I'm glad the ring works, anyways. I'm glad you're not a dick, because if you were that would be amplified. Stefan basically described me as an insecure neurotic control freak on crack," Stiles looked at her, "Huh, I guess that means your attention span will be even shorter than a gnats."

"I think I'm cured of my ADHD, now it's the spazzy genius," said Stiles. "So I'll probably go with not telling the werewolves about this. They already don't believe in, well, us?"

"That's probably for the best," said Caroline, "At least you can still hold wolfsbane and now you can protect yourself. Well keep you up to date on what goes down here when you leave. The girl who let you feed on her is the Petrova doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. She's dating Stefan, he was the nicer one. Then there is Damon,"

Stiles cut in, "the one who can only speak in sarcasm?"

Caroline nodded and continued as if he hadn't said anyghing,"and he's in love with Elena. Bonnie is a Bennett witch, I guess that line is pretty famous in the vampire world and what not. But you might need us one day so that's why I'm telling you all this. If you fall off the band wagon, Stefan or I will come help get you back on it!" She finished with a peppy smile and Stiles couldn't help but smile back. They stayed out the rest of the night, letting their parents know that they were at a friend's of Carolines'. When she went to spend the day with Tyler, Stiles went to the Grill, which was apparently where all the cool kid's hung out.

"Hey, are you new?" asked a boy with floppy hair.

"This is Stiles, Jeremy. Stiles, this is Elena's brother Jeremy," said Bonnie as she sat down across from Stiles.

"Is this where you warn me about being a good vampire child or you undo the ring and I burn up in the sun or if its dark, then I get enslaved by the sun," he sighed and continued, "I don't want to become a monster, I'll be around people I care about. Their lives are important to me."

"Then you'll be alive to see them grow old and die. They'll question your inability to age and you'll stay sixteen, seventeen whatever you are for the rest of your life," said Bonnie.

Stiles sat there and just looked at her, "Then I'll protect their offspring until I die," he said simply.

"Loyal," said Bonnie smiling, she reached for his hand and tightened her grip, "That's excellent."

"So, this is the new vampire?" asked Jeremy.

"Newly sired, yea," said Bonnie, "he was killed by Elijah."

"Big, scary original. Did he know that he had vampire blood in his system?" asked Jeremy.

"Probably not. He knew I was with a vampire named Slater. He wanted me dead because of that," said Stiles.

There was a silence when Bonnie stood and said "Well, I have a job to do, getting Katherine outta the tomb. I'll see you later."

"I'll be going too," said Jeremy.

"Okay, bye you guys," said Stiles. He paid and left to shower and pack before he and his dad left.

* * *

A few months later

Stiles walked through the door knowing his dad was up waiting for him, he didn't know why. The parent teacher conference thing really couldn't have been that bad. Mentally preparing himself he walked through the door, "Stiles, do you want to tell me something son?"

"What do you mean dad?" asked Stiles, his nerves were blazing.

"I just had a five hour long phone conversation with Sheriff Forbes. The animal attacks, are" his father stopped and he heard his heart sped up, the whole body was uncomfortable and his father was very nervous, confusion covered Stiles face, "Stiles, are the animal attacks really you?"

"Dad," Stiles' heart and entire body froze.

"Caroline told her mother, Liz. She was upset at first but she's finally come to terms with it now. When I first heard her tell me, I was upset too. I can live with you being… but if you're killing people I'll have to get her to come and kill you."

"Dad, no," Stiles was tense and the look on his face showed he was offended and he was on the brink of crying, "No it's not me killing people. It's something else. I'm trying to figure it out still. Caroline, from Virginia and the rest don't know what's going on either. If… if I killed anyone, I… I don't know what I would do. I'd probably kill myself first."

"Stiles, Liz convinced me of many things, one being your humanity. I believe you, I love you and always will. I won't say this will be easy, but as long as there is no more lying I can deal," the sheriff said.

Stiles looked at his dad, knowing what he was going to say would be hard to comprehend he started "Then, the thing is, the thing that's killing people is a werewolf. There are hunters in town that are taking care of if so that means I'm eating less and trying to not be noticed. It's probably best that the deaths are put as animal attacks. The hunters though dad, I'm scared. I don't want to die," he walked up to his father and hugged him. He was grateful that most the lies could stop, hiding this from his dad had been one of the hardest things Stiles had ever done.

"Werewolves?" asked his dad, as he clutched at his son.

"Yea, after everything is taken care of I'll tell you everything," Stiles said, "You can tell Liz that I'm not behind the animal attacks and that I'm still doing my best at helping them with the whole curse thing from here."

"So, that's what your traits are that were magnified? Loyalty and helpfulness?"

"I think they are loyalty, and spazztastic hunger for knowledge," said Stiles.

"Stiles, I'm proud of you no matter what and I'm sure your mother would be too." After the uncomfortably silence his dad spoke, "This means that I expect better reports from the school about you."

Stiles smiled, "Got it dad"

* * *

A month or so later

Peter had his wrist, ready to bite if Stiles said yes. He pulled his arm back and the Alpha had called him a liar; that his heart had sped up over the words 'I do not want'. Stiles mused in his head, 'it could kill you,' _no shit, it could kill me. I appeared to be lying because I was scared for my life, I'm a vampire and I would die from an itty bitty werewolf bite. I could've ended my life easily if I had said yes to him, Peter, what you don't know is that I'm fine being the silent vampire amongst a pack of wolves._

* * *

_Review please! There will be more to come in the Stiles a Vampire series thing I'm doing here...  
_

_With love 'DNA!  
_


	2. Or Why Rosalie is the Smart One

this chapter is a combo of Merlin, Twilight, Heroes, and Supernatural. It truly is the second chapter to Why Stiles said No, it will make more sense to you if you check it out at AO3. There is no rated R stuff so don't worry about it.

I would love a Beta if anyone would like to help me, its mainly to make sure everyone is in character!

* * *

"You're consorting with the enemy!" the young woman yelled.

"I can't not talk to her!" the man yelled back.

"No? She clearly didn't care about you when she went suicidal! Her body is a demon and her soul is rotting in Hell, your daughter was weak and she'll become a demon. Do you get how that process works?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter, you know what does matter? You," she rounded on him, "You have a job to do. I don't care that they're moving in a few months and want you to say good bye or some shit. There is something bigger coming and you have to find your grandfather. You need to get Shesha and go. He's important, you're important, vampires not so much important. They can be made willy nilly, but you, you're so special," she had walked up to the man and cupped his cheek. Her brown eyes looking straight into his, "You are a Dragonlord, you carry the family tradition Charlie, you are the grandson of Emrys. You are amazing and your daughter had only a fraction of the power you hold. Find Emrys. Find your grandfather and tell him I will need his help."

Charlie sighed, "Do I use the name Jessica or The Witch of Endor?"

"I will smack you Charlie Swan, he will know any name I've ever used. Just tell my cousin that world is going to need him again. Plus, let him know that I also know where Arthur's soul is and I know where Niniane is hiding out."

Charlie looked at her, he knew the stories. He knew what Niniane did to his grandfather. However, he didn't believe in revenge and hoped even if Jessica told his grandfather where the Gragedd Annwn was that he would let bygones be bygones. He breathed in deep and started packing a backpack. He called in his Deputy to inform him that he'd be bone for a while.

It had grown dark as Jessica had came early in the day and they had just sat in the living room starring at each other. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights as he had gently waved his hand and the wicks of the candles had blazed to firey life. The flames danced and Jessica had smiled. If he had control of his element still, he wasn't completely out of practice.

He grabbed the bag, kissed the witch on the top of her head and left. Jessica waved her hand and the candles moved to form a pentagram, "The fate of humanity rests upon your shoulders, Slater is depending on you. I've got this," she blew out a deep breath, and started chanting.

Connecting to various witches a cross the globe was the first step, the hardest step. Witches were rare but there were still a lot of them. There were very few really strong ones and those were the ones she was trying to connect with now. The smell of Fey filled her nose, next was the smell of a broken building. The energy was filling, the next was a smell of swamp, she felt herself sensing her cousin, Emrys he was called by the old world. Merlin he was known by now, she could then feel the High Warlock who was currently in Scotland, Magnus Bane. Two she felt were in the same house, the others filled her with other visions.

Eleven of the most powerful entities and the ones in the prophecy that Cassandra made centries ago filled her. Her whole body was vibrating with power and she started phase two of the plan. She was yanking a soul from Heaven who would help her unite everyone she needed to. She felt the pain course through her body as the spirit was dragged down on to the earth. She was now on Earth, the spirit had saw into Jessica's mind and saw what she needed to do.

*Else where in Forks, months later*

They were all moving again, this was good. The blonde was always nervous for her family's safety when she felt that they had stayed in one place too long. Logically, they should've been moving to England, however they were moving to Alaska... again. She always wondered why people said Alaska was a dark and dreary place, as they were moving in the summer and they were moving to Fairbanks. Yes, to her this truly made no sense as there's only two hours of darkness and even then the sun that showed them for whom they truly were never her pseudo niece and sister had never seen the beauty of the place. With the winter Alaska would gain a dark silent cold character that was perfect for them hiding. The aura borealis was also a sight to behold. She did like Alaska, but only in the winter when she didn't have to be afraid.

She sighed as they gathered in their cars; she looked at the excited shifter- Seth, who was again glancing at Esme who was briefly meeting his eyes. They would have to tell someone eventually what was going on. She was surprised that she was the only one that saw the tension between the two, if Alice had seen anything she would've said something, or Edward would've found it. Jasper seemed to be the only other person who was on the same page as her. Carlisle hadn't noticed anything out of the normal as he seemed to be communicating with a true werewolf in England most of the time. She wasn't assuming to know anything about his personal life as there were so many situations that were flooding her mind.

Leah on the other hand looked completely bored; she was just texting not saying a word. The rest of the pack had decided that they would let the true leader leave with his most faithful, Leah was still as bitter as ever but she had seemed to calm down. Almost like she had imprinted but that really wasn't a logical thought as she never seemed to leave and if she did it was on patrol.

Finally, someone who had been acting the most out of character was her own love. Emmett, ever since he had gone to California he'd been distant, yet he was acting like he was still cared for her. She could see it in his eyes that he was haunted by something. Alice who had been sitting in the car was now standing next to her, her eyes looking away in the distant. When she shook her head she smiled.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"What was that?" asked Rosalie.

"What do you mean?"

"The vision that you just had?"

"Oh, that, I just saw Jasper's plans for us tonight in the hotel we'll be staying at!" said the pixie smiling brightly. Rosalie cringed, this was thinking about siblings doing it, it's a good thing that Alice and Jasper had been created by vampires other than Carlisle. If she started thinking about vampire's siring relationships she would get grossed out. She'd been with her brother whereas Carlisle and Edward would both be doing their daughters. It was enough to creep her out. Shrugging this off she watched as Edward and Bella had pulled up with Renesme and Jacob. Clearly Bella was distressed but they gathered in their cars and were on their way to Alaska.

She had put the blue tooth on so she could call Bella to ask what was wrong when Leah said "Charlie wasn't there when she went to say goodbye to him, that's why she's upset."

"How do you know this?" asked Emmett.

"Jacob sent me a text," both girls were fighters, also known as bitchy, they grew to respect one another.

"That's harsh, he knew we were leaving today," said Emmett.

"Maybe something came up as his work?" suggested Rosalie. Emmett looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. Maybe this would be the start of him acting normal. Then his phone beeped and when he looked at the screen he visibly saddened.

"Most likely," said Leah not paying attention to the attitudes in the front seat.

A few minutes passed when Leah broke it, "What if the person you knew you were supposed to be with has already died?"

There was a silence when Emmett spoke, "I guess you would be outta luck then, right? Death is supposed to be a permanent thing."

"If they've already died, how do you know that you were meant to be with them?" asked Rosalie. "You can't exactly miss someone that you never knew existed."

The blonde looked up into the review mirror and slammed on the breaks. "Who are you?!"

The blonde in the back seat looked surprised " You can see me!?"

"Why wouldn't we be able to see you!" Rosalie reached out to grab her when the other blonde disappeared into smoke.

"Rosalie calm down, Joe calm down and phase back," said Leah.

At this point Emmett had taken the wheel and had slowly brought them to side of the road and everyone else had been waved on. The other girl had slowly phased back, her hair was blonde and curly and she had dark brown eyes.

"You can see me," she stated again.

"Yea, again! How did you 'phase'? What are you?" asked Rosalie.

"Rosalie, calm down," said Leah again.

"My name is Jo Harvelle," the blonde responded. "And I died in Jasper Missouri a few years ago. A reaper brought me to Heaven, and then purgatory was emptied and I was dragged down here to meat suit land. I've been able to move around since my body was burned. The thing that brought me back was something old and very powerful. I was lonely and met up with Leah who could see me, naturally I stayed."

"You're a ghost?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," "The explosion in Jasper, that's where you were killed?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes, though not by the explosion, I was dead before that happened. A lower level demon that we, I, called Meg, had released Hellhounds on the town. They killed me."

"Hellhounds?" asked Emmett incredulously.

"I'm sorry you are some ridiculous form of vampire that becomes a disco ball in sunlight, you are beings with only a fraction of the soul that you had as a human. The girl you met in California can't die yet she is completely mortal and Leah is a shifter who for some reason only turns into the Fenir of dogs. You're vampire council fears werewolves, yea, ghosts are highly improbable when you look at all of that."

"The girl you met in California?!" asked Rosalie, "That's why you've been pulling away? There is someone that sings to you and you're here with me? Leah, text Carlisle, we're going to have to meet this girl!"

"You're not mad at him?" asked Jo.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Emmett. They said this at the same time as Leah was acting as secretary and texting Carlisle.

"I've felt you getting further and further away from me, I've seen it in your eyes. I've known there was something or someone taking you away from me. Truthfully this whole family is going through changes. You're, truthfully and grossly, like my brother and I understand that I want you to be happy," said Rosalie.

"Aren't you going to go all bitch on her like you did Bella?" asked Emmett.

"No, if Jo here is correct this girl can't die. Meaning she has a secret just like us. I know you've been in contact with her." She said.

"They are very easily distracted aren't they?" asked Jo whispering to Leah.

"Yep, they are. So, now that this unhappy marriage is now annulled can we get back to topic. We're now adding a ghost to our happy family." stated Leah.

"How much room can a ghost take up?" asked Emmett.

"He's got a point; I'll forever stay in the clothes that I've died in. I can't eat, I can't touch anything. I don't even know how or if I'll go back to Heaven. I was with my mom, and Ash. We were searching for my dad," said Jo. Leah had reached a hand out but before touching her she retracted her hand knowing that she wouldn't be able to provide comfort. "Ever since I saw Emmett in California I haven't been able to leave your family. Leah usually talks to me through texting, I've reached enough of a poltergeist status to manipulate electronics without touching them. However, before I attached myself to him, I saw a picture with you all in it."

"It was clear and there was a whole group of people standing it looked like they were all going to fight something. When I recognized Emmett from it, I wasn't been able to leave your family. Something's going to happen and" she hesitated " I want to be there with Leah when it does."

Rosalie nodded, "Well that vagues everything up, lets catch up with the others."

"Rosalie, I think you are a key player in this," said Jo.

"What do you mean?" asked Emmett.

"You see that your family is falling apart."

"What?" asked Leah and Emmett at the same time.

"Carlisle was talking to a werewolf in London, though I think he's now talking to her friend. Aparently she was top in her class and many think she has enhanced abilities. She's extremely intelligent possibly has photographic deduction or something that involves a mind ability. She could possibly unite all the wizarding world."

She paused and looked at the rest of them as Jo was motioning for her to continue, "Esme, however, doesn't notice that his attentions has strayed because she's too busy trying to cover up the fact that she has a connection with Seth. Seth hasn't imprinted on her but they have a bond which I've inquired about and it will leave him with the inability to imprint normally."

She paused again and saw the shock on Emmett's and Leah's faces, "Alice has been going into land cuckoo a lot lately, and I've seen that it leaves Jasper depressed. He doesn't know what this is all about she's not told him anything. Thus she's learned to bring on visions because a, is she watching someone or b, is the volturi really making so many decisions she's worried about our safety? Possibly not because she'd tell someone or Edward would see it. Logically it'd be choice a, now the only two happy together is the 1950's couple Edward and Bella."

"Mostly because they aren't taking care of Nessie, as Jacob is. Then that leaves myself and Emmett. Emmett has been distant and apparently found the girl he's to be with. This leaves me as the observer."

"What did she say about that one girl who has photographic deduction?" asked Leah.

"I think she just has enhanced intelligence," said Jo.

"I don't have any power," said Rosalie, "That's the rest of my family."

"No, Emmett and Felix are two vampires with superior strength; you for a vampire definitely have an enhanced intelligence. You just kind of hide it," said Jo. There was a pause, "You're right about Alice, she is watching someone. He's in Rome and she saw him while she and Bella were rescuing Edward. I've jumped into her; I've seen some of her visions. He's very…bisexual and the leader of a squad of demon slayers."

"Demon slayers?" asked Rosalie, worry was marring her face.

"Yes, there are many mortals who hunt your kinds. Some are called Slayers and then there are hunters who've had something terrible happen to them so they kill the creepies that go bump in the night. I was one of them," replied Jo.

"That's how you died? You were hunting that demon?" asked Rosalie.

Jo laughed, though it was a very empty laugh, "No, I was with the Winchesters, my mom, and an Angel of the Lord, Castiel. We were after Castiel's brother."

Rosalie turned the car onto the side of the road again and turned around, "Angel of the Lord, The Angel of Thursday," the color drained her face.

"What does that mean?" asked Leah she looked at Emmett who was just as confused.

Rosalie whispered, "You were hunting Lucifer?"

Emmett whipped his head toward Jo and Leah was looking at her too, shock present in her eyes.

"Yea, pretty stupid idea, I mean I gave my life and nothing came of it. Except I killed some of Meg's hellhounds, well actually my mom did. I was very much dead by the time she blew up the store," the blonde said running her hand threw her hair, there was a sad smile on her face, as the joke she told was very lame and didn't make anyone in the car feel any better for her. "But things are looking up, more people can see me, this is very exciting for me! Besides mediums that've seen me now other immortals can! Granted the one called me a sket when I was over in London, I don't know what that means but at least she saw me."

"London?"

"I was dragged outta heaven a year or so after I got up there, I landed in Cardiff of all places. Wandered around there for a bit, was in Scotland saw the Winchesters and rode back to the U.S. with them. Wandered some more and now I'm here."

"Right, so stop interrogating the poor girl. Can we now ask Emmett about his girlfriend?" asked Leah.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Emmett.

"Why not?" asked Rosalie, "I've already told you I was fine with it and that was long enough ago for you to text her and ask her about dating."

"We're moving to Alaska," stated Emmett.

"Yea, and we happen to have enough cash to buy a few islands, I think we can deal with you using two grand to go see her on the weekends."

"Maybe you shouldn't have told her that she is possibly Hawking smart," said Leah to Jo, Emmett started laughing.

"Are you kidding me, she actually does this all the time, normally only in front of me. She once made one of our chemistry teachers cry. She might've called him incompetent too."

"Hey shut up guys, Esme's calling," said Leah.


	3. Or Why Danny is So Beloved

Third part of the Story, this includes Lost Girl, Teen Wolf, and Supernatural, with some Merlin.

* * *

As per their father's request, Val and Hale were going through their family's archives and learning what they had to, Val being the Heir to Clan Zamora and Hale being fourth in line. Hale had found a hidden journal that he was currently hoarding it from his sister. It must be the whole siren thing, having his mother's journal was personal. He was reading an account dating back to the time of the Pompeii incident, back in 79 CE.

The Entry read:  
_The Clans have decided the fate of Clan Scafati, the Clans fear they've gotten too powerful. Scátchach is the leader of the Clan. The Shadow, as she's known ass is very strong and well known. She not only trains the Fey how to fight but she trains the humans how to fight too. She's a fighter, martial artist she taught the Scuffolk how to fight and the art of War._  
_She's recently had a second child, no one but myself know about this. She's afraid for him. Daniel as she calls him. She told me there was no father; that something happened that shouldn't have. She is an open book for me, but she's quiet about Daniel. I've decided to go talk to her tomorrow to see if I can get anything out of her. It'll have to be early my visit as they plan to do something in the afternoon. I can't be nervous, I can't give the plan away. My husband has told me that it's for the best and if I say something I'll die with the Scafati._

Hale found that very interesting, even more interesting would be the next entry that was entered that very night:

_Scátchach was just here, she left baby Daniel with me. She knows of the Clans betrayal and she wants Daniel safe. What she has told me is of great concern. Daniel does in fact have no father because he is the son of the Goddess Serket. The Egyptian Goddess was named after the Serket fey race because of her powers. She's a healer, this makes Daniel the son of the healing Goddess Serket and the warrior fey Scátchach the Shadow. He will be powerful indeed, he can't be branded by the Light because of the God blood in him. I do believe he will be a great force of good. However, I have to get him to safety and no one must know of his existence._  
_I don't know who to trust in this task. I have to get to Peg, I have to do this quickly and quietly, I'm terrified to say that I don't know what kind of power he'll have. The human children of gods are extremely powerful. The Fey are much stronger than humans. Who can I turn to? I have a friend who lives across the world, she's a Gragedd Annwn. They're very good mothers, she's light fey and she stays out of politics. Daniel will know what he is, I'll make sure of it. I'll meet him when he's older and tell him what his mother did to save him. That he's the last one left in his line. He'll know that she loved him and his mother. She went to the grave keeping them both a secret, to her family and the other Clans. I can see one day he could unite the Seelie and Unseelie courts_

Hale looked up from the journal and sighed. Shifting he hit the leather bound book off the table, he reached to pick it up when he saw a piece of paper sticking out of it. He slid it out of the book and saw that there was a wax seal holding it closed with his family crest. In neat script handwriting the word Daniel was seen.

"Shit, you never got to tell him." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed The Dál. When Trick answered all he said was "Call a meeting with the team, there is some Noble business that needs Bo's attention."

Meanwhile:  
"Hey man, why the library?" asked Stiles swinging his bag around the table.

"I figured it would be harder for you to hit on me," said Danny.

"If I wanted to hit on you I would do it where ever, and I only ask generalized questions about the gay populace. Questions that just happen to pertain to me, doesn't mean I'm hitting on you." Danny somehow managed a Jackson smirk and sat down pulling his books out and setting them on the table. "Dude you've been hanging out with Jackson too long, you've got that whole face thing down."

Danny looked at him, "Well I do happen to have a face,"

"Dude, you know what I mean. So, how do you make time for your boyfriend and Jackson… contrary to popular belief I know you don't hang out with Lydia and Jackson all the time."

"You're right I don't hang out with them all the time, it's just usually best for people to think that. How… why do you care?"

"Unless Lydia or Jackson wear Higher and for some reason have been rubbing themselves all over you then I would believe that you hung out with them. You stink of it; however you didn't spray it on yourself. Weird how the smells are different…from having it on second hand and directly putting it on."

"Stiles, yea okay, my boyfriend wears Higher. Would you like to focus on our chemistry?"

Stiles realized Danny's innocent innuendo and leaned over the table resting his head in his hand. "Really? Our chemistry? Can you describe our chemistry."

"As much as you would probably love for there to be…"

Stiles cut him off, "Do you hear that?" the pale brunette was standing looking around the room. "Danny, where is everyone?"

Danny looked up and noticed it as well, everyone who had been in the library was now gone, he stood looking around in the opposite direction as Stiles. "Hello?"

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that we should probably go," said Stiles.

"I'll not disagree with you there," he was already putting his books back into his bag.

"No, please stay I insist," said a boy, he looked younger than Danny and Stiles and had an implacable accent. Besides the accent he looked wrong, his skin was pale and the veins were traceable beneath the surface. The inhuman trait that stood out the most was his coal black eyes that stared at them.

"I thought your kind couldn't enter establishments with people in them?" said Danny. Stiles looked at Danny and back toward the kid. He could pick up a slight sound in his chest but couldn't say it sounded like a heartbeat.

"Well see, when humans are in the building I can't, as I can only be invited in by them. But if the building only has a demon and a fey, its free game."

Danny and Stiles both spoke each-others names in unison in a questioning manner.

"All you need to know is that he consumes things with a higher energy reading then humans," said Danny getting ready to launch himself at the thing.

"Danny would love to agree with you but… uh… I'm dead," Stiles replied.

"You're still supernatural, you have a higher energy. This town has a lot of supernatural so we're going to kill him before he can kill us and them. Do you understand me?"

"Yea, I hear you. Just to let you know this is a very new, new as in the past twenty four hours new. My fighting ability is very limited," he said. "I could maybe rip his throat open if you get him still? Oh, gahhh he's not a human, is he? Did I just think about killing a human?"

"Stiles calm down! He's an amped up ghoul. Usually they eat the human dead but his kind eats other supernatural," he was already stepping forward.

"So was that plan A? Why the hell are you stepping toward it?"

"Plan A," said Danny. He was feet away when the ghoul pulled out a long dagger. Stiles muttered the word 'shit' and ran knocking the blade from the ghoul's hand so Danny had an advantage. The ghoul was stronger but Danny was faster, had direct blows and knew of the weak spots. Stiles heard the next one coming, it was female and smaller but she was still packing a mean punch. At that moment Stiles was happy for the self-defense that his father had had him do. He didn't dodge one hit and she was fast enough to stab him. She started sucking the second life from him.  
Stiles had to stop her, his eyes went dark red and vein-y, he felt his teeth sharpen and he used her closeness to grab her throat. The fangs tore through the pale flesh with ease, her black eyes constricted leaving pin heads. She dispersed into ashes but not before sucking some more life from him. He could feel his heart slowing and he could see his skin turning grey. Danny had managed to rip the head off his. He rushed over to Stiles who was getting greyer by the second.

"Shit, Stiles! Stiles listen to me! Stay awake! Danny was shaking him and where he was grabbing Stiles was turning a normal human, well vampire color. Stiles had regained some consciousness and instinctively he lunged for Danny's arm. He started drinking, the thirst was too much for him in the present state and he couldn't think straight. A few mouthfuls later he registered what he was doing and slammed himself to the ground.

"I was healing you? But…how?" Danny was looking at his hands and Stiles was just staring at him as the bite mark on Danny's arm healed within seconds. He had grabbed onto Danny's arms and had not let go. Danny was straddling him and neither of them had taken notice. Stiles blew out and let go, he ran his hands over his head as he lay back down on the ground.

A few minutes later Danny rolled onto the ground next to Stiles. "So, ghouls?"

"Yep, and maybe we should talk to my mom about this," said Danny.

"I get to meet your mom? Dude, Jackson's not even met your mom!"

"How do you know that Jackson's not met my mom? I don't live with her, I live with relatives. My mom is an amazing lady but I've not seen her in about fifty years."

"Dude, how old…people are coming. Six, one's the librarian," they both grabbed their things and ran.

The Dál

"Bobo, I think you're missing the point. He closed his eyes as he was falling so that Watson would be the last sight he saw as he was crashing to his "death"," said Kenzi putting air quotes around the word death. She and Bo walked into

The Dál as Hale had called this meeting of Team Dál. Kenzi had decided on the name because that was where they hung out and she didn't want to be clever when she created it, as she was very drunk and it was after the Garuda. However, the name was still in construction.

"Trickster!"

"Hey Trick."

"Kenzi, Bo, do you know why Hale called this meeting?" Trick had addressed them each as they had entered. He had closed The Dál for the afternoon because Hale had called with important news, news that could turn the clans on their heads.

"We thought you would have an answer," said Bo.

"Besides the clue he gave us, I am as bewildered as you," said Trick. They all turned toward the door as it opened a second time.

"Hey guys" said the blonde doctor as she entered.

"Hey doc, you aren't chained to the lab anymore?" asked Kenzi.

"They haven't found a new Ash yet, my loyalties were to Lachlan. I'm still on the fence about leaving or staying here and working with the new Ash and watching over the old one. They're going to do another Stag hunt."

"That's what this kind of concerns," said Hale as he and Dyson walked into the room. It had been a week since the fight and it was the first time they had been together.

"Hale, what's going on?" asked Bo.

"We need to find someone; he's the last member of Clan Scafati."

"What? Hale are you sure? This is big news, how do you know this?" asked Trick, he was looking intently at Hale.

"Yes, I'm positive. I was going through some of my mom's things and," he pulled out the journal and the letter, "she wrote him a letter explaining what had happened. However, she died before she could give it to him. The date is two days before she died. If he's still alive we have to find him. He's very powerful and he needs to read this letter."

"Yea, Hale we'll find him," said Bo looking at him, she knew what it was like to grow up alone and if he was alone they were going to help him.

"Right, we've got your back. Trick?" asked Kenzi.

"Yea, we'll do what we can. But he then went missing how many years ago and do you have any leads?"

"Yea, he's with a wife of the lower world," said Hale smiling.

"Like hell?" asked Kenzi.

"Like a Lady of the Lake," said Lauren, "They're gentle water fey; they usually help humans with their children. However, they do so in the shadows they don't normally take children in that aren't theirs."

"That's correct, Hale do you know any water fey that your mother was close to?" asked Trick.

"Not to brag or anything but my family was close to Merlin," said Hale.

"Merlin wasn't Fey," said Dyson.

"No, but his Lady Love, the Lady of the Lake is," said Hale.

"So, we're looking for Niniane?" asked Kenzi. They all looked at her, Hale with a raised brow, "What? Girl can know her non-Ukrainian bedtime stories." She looked at Trick, "Okay it was in one of the books you lent me."

"So do you know where Niniane is?" asked Bo.

"Yea, we'll have to go to Peg," said Hale.

Lake in California:

"You live way out here?" asked Stiles stepping out of the jeep.

"Well, no, my mother does," Danny was walking up to the porch, "I live in town with her relatives. I wanted to experience what it was like to be a human for a few years; before I have to work for The Ash."

"The Ash?"

Before either of them could get to the front porch the door swung open revealing a lovely woman with a mop of dark red hair. She was taking her gardening gloves off and smiled upon seeing Danny.

"Daniel!" he raced up the steps to meet her with a hug.

"Mom," he murmured into her hair, he was smiling.

"What are you doing here? You never come to visit me unless it's the holidays," she noticed Stiles standing just off the porch "You brought a friend?"

"Mom, this is Stiles, Stiles this is my mom, Niniane," said Danny.

She had pulled Stiles into the hug when she pulled away still holding his arms, keeping him at arms' length. "He's not human,"

"Do I smell or something?" Danny nodded his head, "Like what?"

"That's not what we're here for, mom, we were attacked by ghouls. Stiles was dying, deader-ing," Stiles threw him an evil look at the un-word he just used, "but I managed to heal him," Niniane had looked between the two of them and motioned for them to come inside.

"I made some nice vegan green tea cupcakes if you would like some?"

"Would love some!" said Stile.

"You just ate," Danny said motioning to himself.

"I was turned like two days ago, counting an amped up ghoul you're my third meal. Plus I might add none of you were exactly human so who knows what that's done to my diet."

"What was your first meal?" asked Niniane.

"Her name was Elena but they called her the Doppelganger?"

"We'll deal with one problem at a time, is that okay Danny?" He nodded but was utterly confused, "Good, now Stiles, Doppelgangers are used in powerful spells. Now, consuming just her blood wouldn't normally be a problem. But the fact that it was your first and then you had another supernatural being and then your drank from my son. I'll be surprised if you can ever drink from a human again," Niniane was gathering herbs together and she was putting them into a mortar.

"But I'm still hungry," said Stiles confused, he meant hungry for blood.

"I didn't say you wouldn't be a vampire still, I just said you might not be able to drink from humans. You say you drank from Danny? If he healed you before you started drinking from him, which is forbidden by the way," Stile looked at her confused, "Fey usually don't look too highly on demons, just like humans, except humans can be useful. Anyways, that means that Danny is a hybrid. They're kind of rare in Fey world, I've only known of one other."

"Wait what?"

"One problem dear," said Niniane to Danny who was now staring at her in confusion, "So we're going to test this theory, Danny downstairs I have human blood. Bring up a tube, I don't think we'll need much to test the theory." She saw Stiles' questioning look, "I'm a medical researcher, and I'm working on hemoglobin right now. Danny can we get this done quickly, I'm working on dinner and I'll be making enough for a dozen. It's a very good thing that you are here. We'll have guests, well, I'll have guests."

Danny took off for the stairs, "So, that's for dinner and not for some weird magical potion?"

Niniane looked at Stiles, "I'm a Gwragedd Annwn dear, not a Witch."

"I know that they're real."

"I once had a thing with Merlin, till I locked him in a glass tower. He's still mad at me for it," she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"He's one of you?"

"No, like I said, Witch, Merlin, well he is a Wizard. Anyways, you're really new to this whole world aren't you?"

"I know of werewolves, apparently vampires, fey exist. What do I need to know?" Danny came into the kitchen with a vial of blood and handed it to Stiles.

"We can talk after the test, please drink up," she said motioning to the bottle.

Stiles unscrewed the tube and tipped it back, as soon as it hit his stomach he fell to the ground in pain. He was convulsing on the floor, his skin was turning coal black.

"Thought so, Danny," she handed him a knife, "give him some of your blood again."

He grabbed it and sliced open the area that Stiles had already drank from, "Or you could heal him like you did earlier," Danny didn't even think he put Stiles near the wound and put his hand on the back of the slighter boy's neck. Their skin started to glow, he could feel the pain leaving Stiles as well as the blood that was poisoning him. Stiles' had become fine enough to drink again.

"Fuck," his mouth was red with blood and he was taking unnecessary breaths. "Worst idea ever"

"Well we had to know," said Niniane, Stiles shook his head as if saying he didn't blame her. "Problem number one, you are something different than a vampire, we'll do more tests to find out what you are exactly. Next problem, how can you heal? I was told you were a Pyrenees, but since the war I was pretty sure they were extinct. But like I said previously, must be a hybrid with a Serket. This is all weirdly coincidental that I have some friends coming who think they know something about you and you just randomly showing up. How strange,"

"Explanations would be nice right about now," Stiles was again clinging to Danny and half on top of him.

"Get to be friends; you'll know each other for a long time. Help me with dinner and I'll tell you all I know about this world you've stumbled upon. Which not to boost, is a lot." She handed Stiles a large knife and pointed him in the direction of salad vegetables. She gave the wheat gluten to Danny to start on the seitan. When they got into a nice rhythm of chopping she started telling Stiles what she knew.

In a car***

"No they don't live underwater; they live in cottages usually with large herb gardens. They're big on medicine and Niniane is actually a medical researcher, she works for her Ash and doesn't have to worry about people in the work place getting suspicious," Hale was turned around in the front passenger seat, Lauren was driving. Bo had inquired about going underwater to find Niniane.

"Doc looks like you'll have someone to geek out with!" Kenzi was sitting in the very back with Trick so Bo and Dyson were in the middle, "Are we almost there?"

"Do not make Lauren stop this car!" said Bo, turning around to look pointedly at Kenzi. She smiled sweetly and went into thought, which was very unlike her. She was usually the talkative one, but today Hale had that covered. Her sidekick buddy could hold everyone's attention. She let her mind wander to the damned 'gift' aka green slim that fell on her.

She was sitting and staring at her hands when she felt Trick's hand grab her and pull her down, "What the?" she was looking at Trick who was just staring at her, "What happened?"

"Do you really not know?" asked Dyson.

Kenzi shook her head and Trick, who was still holding on to her clued her in, "Kenzi, you were floating."

The Russian wouldn't have believed him if everyone weren't looking at her with worried expressions, "What do you mean, 'floating'?"

"Levitating, floating, not touching your seat. Why aren't you wearing a seat belt by the way?"

"How was I floating? That's not possible, Trick?" Trick seemed to be the default brain she needed to pick at the moment.

"I don't know, what were you thinking about before I pulled you down?"

"I was thinking about how mediums and sensitives run in the family," which was partly true she had gotten to that line of thought after she had contemplated the Norn's 'gift'.

"That's all?"

"Well that's what I've been thinking about for the past however long I was lost in my head for," her blue eyes were looking at the three who were watching her.

"Oh we're here, looks like we're not the only company she has at the moment," said Lauren as she pulled the car up behind a blue jeep. Her speaking had broken the three's attention on Kenzi.

"When I called earlier she wasn't expecting guests," Hale mused looking the car over, when they all piled out, "Lauren I don't know how she'll react to all the people, you may want to technobabble her so it feels like your cross researching."

"A doctor with an entourage?" Bo smirked at that and Lauren gave a small smile.

Before they got to the porch the door opened and Hale's name was called, "Niniane, these are my friends. We have something important to tell you."

She smiled, "Come in all of you, food's on the table. My son's here and so is his friend."

"Well that's good, I would love to meet him," said Trick, Niniane nodded while stepping out of the way so they could make their way in. She followed them in to the dining room where she introduced every one.

They were all sat awkwardly at the table when Stiles had to ask, "So they're ummm," he mumbled something "as well?"

"Oh, right I'm sorry, everyone Stiles is a demon. Stiles everyone else with the exception of Dr. Lewis and Kenzi are Fey. Which I do not mind by the way; Hale she's an exceptional catch. All of my past husbands were human," she stopped talking.

Hale had started coughing when she had said the bit about 'her being an excellent catch' he knew exactly who she was talking about. Trick had slapped Hale on the back a few times before he spoke, "Everyone here is what you think they are except Danny and Kenzi."

The looks around the table were divided, Bo, Dyson and Hale were looking at Kenzi while Stiles, Niniane, and Lauren were looking at Danny, "What do you mean?"

"Hale, do you have the letter?" asked Trick, Hale reached into his pocket and handed the letter over to Danny who was able to hold it so Niniane and Stiles could read it. Meanwhile Trick looked at Kenzi, "You levitated in the car and I was told by a good source that even a luck Fey was impressed by your survivor-ship."

Niniane looked at the black haired girl, "I'll be running tests on Stiles to see what exactly he is, I can do the same to you?"

"So, I not only drank from a Fey, I drank from a Godfey. Makes total sense why I can't drink human blood anymore," said Stiles.

"I'm the leader of Clan Scafati?" asked Danny.

"That's why she was so scared when she dropped you off. She was saving you from death. You know what the Clans did to Clan Scafati, if he accepts his role then he will be targeted. Family protects one another and Fey law dictates that family be blood. You don't have enough people to help you bring the Clan back. Though, he has created a new breed," said Niniane, "He technically does have a kin-thing."

"Wait me? Not even by… oh sire-ing, yea… good point. I drank from him and now I'm something different, you can't just go changing people whenever you feel like it!"

"To be fair you drank from me and you're not exactly human," replied Danny, "So what you mean to say is that, I'm the leader of a Clan that the other clans killed off, I technically have no father and now my blood family is a weird vampire thing."

"Well… yes," said Trick.

"So what are you going to do?"


End file.
